IRIS
by Mikaren
Summary: UPDATED! / Layaknya bunga Iris yang berwarna biru, aku akan menjadi kekuatan dan harapan dalam kisahku./ Sebuah kisah yang terinspirasi dari kisah nyataku, spesial aku persembahkan untuk almarhum ayahku yang meninggal tahun ini ketika aku kembali ke Indonesia/ Hey, apa kau pernah merasa tidak membutuhkan siapapun karena kakimu sudah kuat untuk berdiri seorang diri?
1. Chapter 1

Hari ini adalah hari di mana akhirnya aku bisa kembali ke negara asalku, Indonesia.

Tak terasa sudah dua tahun aku pergi merantau ke negara orang, bekerja dan berhasil mengumpulkan banyak uang untuk melanjutkan pendidikanku. Jepang, ialah negara yang begitu memukau, dan memberikanku begitu banyak pengalaman yang menyenangkan. Sangat menyenangkan, hingga aku lupa kepahitan hidup dan masa laluku selama berada di Indonesia.

Oh yah, sebelumnya perkenalkan namaku adalah Sakura, orang bilang aku seperti musim semi. Selain karena senyumku yang hangat dan indah, sifatku yang ceria sering membuat suasana menjadi hangat. –Setidaknya itu yang orang katakan tentangku tanpa mengetahui apa saja yang aku sembunyikan selama ini.

"–huft," aku menghela nafasku. Menatap ke arah luar jendela mobil. Jakarta ternyata masih semacet ini meski sudah kutinggali selama dua tahun yah. Haha, aku bahkan sampai lupa apa itu rasanya macet karena mengingat betapa lancarnya jalanan kota di Jepang.

"Mbak, siapa yang meninggal?" tanya supir taksi yang sedang kutumpangi tersebut.

Sejenak, terdengar suara koper-koperku di belakang saling bertubrukan. Koper berisi dengan berat 41kg itu sudah menemaniku selama dua tahun aku bekerja di Jepang. Aku tidak pernah menyangka koper-koper ini tidak hanya menemaniku dalam perjalananku ke Jepang dan pulang ke Indonesia saja, tetapi menemaniku hingga aku harus ke rumah duka di malam kembalinya aku di Indonesia.

"Ayah saya, Pak."

Balasku tetap setia menatap jalanan luar jendela sambil tersenyum pahit menahan air mataku agar tidak keluar saat ini. Supir taksi itu hanya terdiam. Seolah merasa tidak enak sudah bertanya hal yang tidak patut.

"Maaf, Mbak. Turut berduka cita."

Aku kembali tersenyum.

Yah, benar. Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau terakhir aku bertemu dengan ayahku, adalah 2 tahun yang lalu.

**.**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**IRIS © MIKAREN**

**.**

**Layaknya bunga Iris yang berwarna biru, aku akan menjadi kekuatan dan harapan dalam kisahku.**

**.**

**Sebuah cerita, dipersembahkan untuk ayahku yang meninggal tahun ini, pada saat sebelum aku kembali ke Indonesia.**

**.**

**Kisah ini berdasarkan cerita nyata dengan sedikit bumbu penyedap dan ada bagian yang dihilangkan agar tidak ada yang sadar kisah ini mirip dengan saya. Kisah ini, saya harap dapat menjadi sebuah panduan untuk mereka yang merasa dirinya berdiri tegak tanpa dukungan orangtuanya agar mereka tidak lupa diri dari mana ia berasal.**

**.**

**Selamat menikmati!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baiklah, ijinkan aku memperkenalkan diriku kembali. Tahun ini aku genap berumur 20 tahun, aku pergi bekerja ke Jepang di umur 18 tahun dan aku menjadi yang termuda dalam rombonganku pada kala itu. Di mana semuanya sudah berumur 25 tahun ke atas, dan aku hanyalah anak bau kencur yang beruntung bias lolos dalam seleksi ketat pada masa itu.

Aku dikenal sangat pekerja keras sejak dulu, dalam belajar aku terbilang lumayan hingga mendapatkan beasiswa penuh sejak SMP. Sejak SMA aku juga sudah tidak meminta uang ke orangtua ku dan mencari uang dengan menjadi guru privat. Bisa dibilang, aku sudah bisa berdiri tegak di umur yang terlalu belia.

Tapi, aku bisa berdiri tegak begini karena aku mengalami masa lalu tidak biasa yang memaksaku dewasa sebelum waktunya. Dulu aku bertanya mengapa aku harus bekerja keras sementara anak-anak lain masih bisa meminta uang ke orangtuanya?

–_kringg!_

Sebuah suara telpon masuk mengacaukan hayalku. Aku mulai menggelengkan kepalaku, menyakinkan diriku kalau aku harus kuat.

"Sakura, lu udah di jalan? Dari tadi gue telpon kok ga diangkat?" ucap suara disebrang ketika aku menjawab telpon masuknya.

"Haha, iya sorry. Tadi _signal_-nya parah banget," jawabku sambil memaksakan diriku tersenyum. Sudah lama aku simpan _sim card_-ku ini di balik _casing handphone-_ku_,_ sekalinya aku pakai lagi, ternyata _signal-_nya masih sama kacaunya seperti sebelum aku berangkat ke Jepang. Habis mau bagaimana lagi, ini satu-satunya yang masih bisa kugunakan karena masa aktifnya bisa sampai dua tahun lebih, sih.

"Gila lu masih bisa ketawa di hari pemakaman bokap lu? Ini gue sama Naruto udah nyampe rumah duka nih," balasnya lagi yang membuatku sedikit terkejut. Pasalnya sudah lama aku tidak mendengar kabar tentang Naruto sejak lulus SMP.

"Oh iya, bentar lagi 30 menit lagi gue sampe. Lu langsung naik aja, cari ruangan mawar."

"Bingung gue ini semuanya orangtua. Emang lu gaada ngabarin temen lu yang lain apa, Sak? Mana balik ke Indonesia ga ngomong-ngomong pula. Kalau gak gue yang chat dan tau dari emak gue yang dikasih tahu emak lu, gak bakal lu kasih tahu pasti soal ini semua."

"Gue ga enak, Ino. Mungkin aja yang lainnya sibuk. Gue gamau mereka malah terganggu sama gue,"ujarku yang membuat Ino menarik nafas panjang di sebrang sana.

"Sak, kalau ada apa-apa cerita aja. Kita di sini, lu gak sendirian."

Aku kembali menarik nafas. Entah sudah berapa kali aku menerima kalimat seperti ini. Setiap aku mendapat pernyataan itu, aku rasanya ingin menangis, memeluk pengujarnya sambal mengadu tentang beban hidupku yang sudah lama kupendam bertahun-tahun seorang diri.

Tapi aku tidak boleh egois, pikirku. Mereka pasti juga punya masalah, dan aku terlalu egois kalau sampai membuat mereka cemas.

"Gue gapapa kok, Ino. Yaudah nanti gue telpon balik pas udah deket rumah duka yah… Makasih yah udah mau dateng."

Ino mengiyakan lalu mematikan telpon dariku. Senyumku lalu kembali memahit, aku cukup sadar pandanganku telah kembali nanar menatap ke luar jendela. Untung sopir taksi ini hanya terfokus ke jalanan, seolah mengerti bahwa aku tidak ingin di ajak bicara.

Sebetulnya agak tragis, sih.

Dua tahunan berada di negara orang, sekalinya pulang berharap bisa makan sate, soto, rendang dan makanan khas Indonesia lainnya, eh malah harus ke rumah duka sambal bawa-bawa koper.

Dan yang lebih tragis, tidak ada yang menjemput karena aku tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain.

.

Ia adalah ayahku. Ia mendidikku dengan cukup keras. Cambukan dan amarah menghiasi kenangan masa kecilku. Ia tidak bekerja dan Ibuku menjadi tulang punggung keluarga, bekerja di pabrik bertahun-tahun. Bahkan aku terpaksa harus menekan rasa egoisku dan mendedikasikan semua waktuku untuk belajar demi mendapatkan beasiswa, berjualan makanan ringan di sekolah pada siang hari, dan mengajar di malam hari di saat anak-anak lain yang seumuranku mampu untuk _hang-out _bersama teman-temannya dan bersolek cantik.

Aku ingat hari di mana aku setiap hari menjadi tempat pelampiasan emosi ayahku karena usahanya yang bangkrut atau kalau ia sedang tidak _mood._ Aku bahkan ingat ada hari di mana aku berlumuran darah karena ayahku menggoreskan pisau ke permukaan kulitku.

Aku ingat bagaimana ayahku terkapar lemah 2 tahun ini dan aku tetap memaksa untuk pergi ke Jepang agar bisa menabung untuk uang kuliahku, karena aku tahu orangtuaku tidak sanggup membiayainya, dan aku tidak sanggup mendapatkan beasiswa yang aku incar. Meski ayahku saat itu melarang, tapi aku tidak peduli karena hatiku sudah dipenuhi kebencian kepada ayahku hingga aku tidak pernah mau mendengarkannya dan merasa sudah tidak membutuhkan ayah yang hanya bisa tidur-tiduran di rumah.

Benar, aku sangat membenci ayahku.

–Setidaknya itu pikirku. Lalu, mengapa setiap mengingat ayahku telah tiada, air mata selalu tanpa sadar keluar tanpa ijinku?

"Sudah sampai, Mbak. Biar saya bantu turunkan barang-barangnya," ujar sopir tersebut menurunkan barang-barangku dan pergi setelah aku membayar ongkos taksi.

Ino dan Naruto terlihat mulai mendekati tempat mobil taksi meninggalkanku, lalu memelukku.

"Yang tegar yah, Sak," ucap mereka sambal mengelus punggungku ketika memelukku secara bergantian.

Aku hanya tersenyum. Sebenarnya, aku tidak sesedih itu –pikirku.

"Udah dibilangin gue gak kenapa-napa weh," balasku.

Mereka hanya terdiam. Tapi aku tahu mereka masih mencemaskanku. Namun mereka memilih untuk pura-pura tidak tahu dan membantuku mengangkat koperku ke dalam. Aku melihat dari kejauhan ada ibuku yang sedang mengobrol dengan para tamu lain. Ketika mata kami bertemu, aku langsung menghampirinya dan memeluknya.

"Selamat datang kembali, anakku," ucapnya lirih sambal terus mengelus kepalaku. Benar-benar tak terasa dua tahun aku tidak bertemu dengan keluargaku sendiri.

.

**To be continue **

**.**

**Maaf, saya agak sangat sakit mengingat kembali kisah ini.**

**Cerita ini saya ciptakan untuk mengenang ayah saya dan juga agar pembaca tidak melakukan kesalahan yang sama dengan saya.**

**Cerita ini akan saya lanjutkan kembali paling telat minggu depan dalam _twoshot._**

**Saya menerima segala masukan.**

**Terimakasih sudah mau membaca cerita ini.**


	2. Chapter 2

Suara keramaian ini justru membuat kepalaku sakit. Beberapa orang menyapa dan menanyakan kabarku, sesungguhnya, aku tidak begitu dekat dengan keluarga besarku ini. Kami hanya saling mengenal, namun mereka hanya mengetahui tentang diamku selama ini.

Akupun mengeluarkan beberapa oleh-oleh untuk dihidangkan kepada para tamu termasuk teman-temanku. Mereka terlihat senang dengan oleh-olehku.

Hal yang membuat dadaku sesak, adalah ketika aku melihat wajah ayahku di peti mati.

Matanya terpejam. Jas hitamnya tampak cocok dikenakan olehnya. Meski wajahnya sangat pucat, ia terlihat tampan dengan pakaiannya tersebut. Ia terlihat begitu damai dalam tidurnya. Sangat damai, namun cukup menyayat hatiku.

Aku sungguh sangat membenci ayahku.

Banyak hal buruk yang sudah ayahku perbuat kepadaku dan ibuku.

Tapi ketika menghadapi kenyataan tentang kematian ayahku yang dulu selalu aku idam-idamkan, kenapa hatiku sesakit ini?

Aku harus kuat. Aku tidak boleh menangis. Seperti hal yang sering diajarkan ayahku secara paksa kepadaku.

**.**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**IRIS © MIKAREN**

**.**

**Layaknya bunga Iris yang berwarna biru, aku akan menjadi kekuatan dan harapan dalam kisahku.**

**.**

**Sebuah cerita, dipersembahkan untuk ayahku yang meninggal tahun ini, pada saat sebelum aku kembali ke Indonesia.**

**.**

**Kisah ini berdasarkan cerita nyata dengan sedikit bumbu penyedap dan ada bagian yang dihilangkan agar tidak ada yang sadar kisah saya mirip dengan saya. Kisah ini, saya harap dapat menjadi sebuah panduan untuk mereka yang merasa dirinya berdiri tegak tanpa dukungan orangtuanya agar mereka tidak lupa diri dari mana ia berasal.**

**.**

**Selamat menikmati!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ayahku mendidikku sangat keras. Ketika mencambukku, aku tidak diijinkan untuk menangis. Aku harus tetap tersenyum atau cambukannya akan semakin keras. Pada saat itu, aku berpikir betapa kejamnya ayahku. Tetapi, kenapa sekarang aku merasa maklum dan berpikir ia melakukan hal itu karena hatinya sakit melihatku menangis? Kenapa aku berpikir ia melakukan hal tersebut karena tidak tahu bagaimana cara agar aku berhenti menangis dan malah melakukan hal yang salah?

Darinya lah, aku memiliki mental sekuat baja yang tak seharusnya dimiliki anak seumuranku.

Sungguh, aku sangat membenci ayahku.

_Tring—!_

Suara bel mulai berdengung. Menandakan ini sudah waktunya untuk menutup peti ayahku.

Upacara ini berlangsung dengan Bahasa Cina yang tidak kumengerti. Tapi entah bagaimana, air mataku turun dengan amat deras. Aku bahkan sulit bernafas karena sesak yang kurasakan ini. Hey, bukankah aku membenci ayahku? Kenapa justru aku menangis seperti ini?

Ayah tidak akan senang melihat aku menangis begini.

Dengan pikiran begitu aku menghapus air mataku. Berusaha menegarkan diri untuk menghadapi kenyataan ini. Bahwa aku sudah menjadi yatim.

Beberapa sanak keluargaku mulai menepuk pundakku, sekedar memberikan kekuatan dan seolah berkata untuk aku menjadi anak yang kuat. Aku hanya tersenyum.

Tapi aku melihat ibuku menangis sejadi-jadinya sambil memanggil nama ayahku dengan lirih. Sungguh, hatiku sangat sakit melihatnya.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi. Semua orang sudah tertidur dengan lelap di ruangan dalam. Sedangkan aku? Masih berada di sebelah peti mati milik ayahku. Menurut kepercayaan, aku harus membakar kertas sembahyang yang sedang kupegang ini untuk menjadi jalan untuk ayahku. Sebagai satu-satunya anak ayah, hanya aku yang melakukan hal ini.

Semuanya terlihat kelelahan, Ibu, Paman dan bibi ku sudah begadang sejak 2 malam lalu menunggu kepulanganku.

Yah, benar, ayahku meninggal pada 3 hari yang lalu dan peti mati baru bisa ditutup menunggu aku untuk pulang ke Indonesia. Untuk mempercepat kepulanganku sangat tidak mungkin karena tiket sudah dibeli dari jauh-jauh hari dan tidak mungkin untuk di _cancel _dan dipercepat.

"Dek," sebuah suara memecahkan lamunanku. Aku menengok ke belakang dan mendapati pamanku sedang memberikan jaket nya kepada-ku.

"Pasti capek yah? Baru pulang malah gak bisa istirahat dan dapet musibah begini."

Aku hanya tersenyum lirih menjawab ucapannya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku harus menerima kenyataan, 'kan?

"Dek, jangan benci ayahmu. Dia sangat sayang sama kamu loh," lanjutnya seraya duduk di sebelahku.

Aku hanya terdiam. Entah bagaimana pernyataannya tersebut membuat hatiku sakit. Benar-benar amat sakit.

"Sayang? Paman hanya tidak tahu bagaimana beliau memperlakukanku selama ini,"jawabku menarik ujung bibirku sinis.

Pamanku hanya menghela nafas.

"Terkadang, orang salah dalam menyampaikan rasa sayangnya. Dan, justru melakukan hal yang menghancurkan kesayangannya tanpa ampun. Terkadang manusia dikuasai ego sehingga menyakiti semua orang disekitarnya ketika merasa sudah tidak berguna," jawabnya seraya mengambil beberapa lembar kertas sembahyang. Beliau membantuku untuk membakar beberapa kertas tersebut.

Tapi, aku justru terdiam.

"Ayahmu sangat bangga padamu. Ia sering menceritakan bagaimana pintarnya dirimu sampai mendapatkan beasiswa di sekolah bergengsi."

Ucapannya membuatku terdiam. Selama ini aku kira ayahku tidak pernah tahu apapun. Aku kira ia menganggap ibu yang membiayai sekolah. Aku kira ia mengira sekolahku adalah sekolah biasa-biasa saja.

Tanpa terasa, beberapa tetes air mata malah jatuh bebas dari mataku. Aku berulang kali menyekanya dengan ujung bajuku.

"Ia selalu menyesal karena selalu kalah terhadap egonya. Tapi mengertilah, bahwa beliau terjebak dalam lingkaran penyesalan yang membuatnya terpaksa melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya dia lakukan. Percayalah, ia lebih sakit ketika menyakiti kalian. Ialah yang paling tersakiti."

Ucapan Pamanku membuatku terdiam. Membuatku berpikir keras. Aku merasa setuju karena setiap ayah memukulku, mimik wajahnya terlihat kesakitan juga.

"Paman tinggal dulu yah. Udah tiga hari nih gak tidur. Kamu jangan sampai sakit… Maaf yah paman gak bisa nemenin kamu."

Aku hanya mengangguk lirih sebelum paman meninggalkanku.

Aku termenung sambil tetap membakar kertas berwarna kuning dengan kotak perak di tengahnya tersebut.

Aneh. Di saat seperti ini, aku malah mengingat kenangan-kenangan indah Bersama ayahku.

"Aku membencimu, Ayah."

.

Aku ingat saat aku masih kecil, ayah sering mengajakku ke taman karena ia tahu aku sangat menyukai suasana yang asri dan cantik. Di tengah kesibukannya, ia selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk membawaku bersepeda ke taman. Aku ingat setiap pulang dari kantor, ia selalu membawakanku mainan. Ayahku adalah ayah terbaik sampai sebelum usahanya bangkrut dan ia menjadi sangat emosional. Dan aku, menjadi anak yang terburuk karena selalu berteriak dan malas untuk berbicara dengannya karena berpikir ia adalah ayah yang tidak berguna.

"Ayah, pasti sakit yah rasanya tidak dihargai dan didukung oleh anak dan istrimu sendiri?" ucapku lirih. Entah darimana aku mendapatkan pikiran seperti ini. Yang kutahu, hatiku sangat sakit.

"Aku sangat benci ayah karena ayah tidak mau sedikit bersabar. Apa ayah membenciku sampai tidak ingin melihatku wisuda dengan nilai _cumlaude_? Apa ayah tidak ingin melihatku menikah? Apa ayah tidak mau menggendong seorang cucu dariku?"

Tanpa sadar suaraku mulai bergetar. Beberapa memori pahit yang terkenang sekarang berganti menjadi kenangan manis yang justru membuatku sakit.

Aku bahkan kembali mengingat saat aku sedang depresi berat di umur 17 tahun, ayah datang ke kamarku menawarkan sedikit pijatan kepadaku agar aku bisa sedikit rileks. Karena, ia tahu hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan. Ia tidak memiliki cukup uang untuk membelikanku sesuatu untuk menghiburku.

Saat itu tiba-tiba angin berhembus membelai permukaan kulit wajahku.

Mungkin ini sangat sulit dipercaya, tapi aku mendengar sebuah suara di balik peti tersebut. Entah bagaimana aku merasa ayahku ada di sini, sedang memelukku.

Pada kala itu, aku yang daritadi menahan tangisku, justru malah menangis sejadi-jadi. Hembusan angin tersebut seolah berbisik kepadaku untuk boleh menangis kala itu.

Ini sangat lucu, bagaimana dulu ayahku adalah orang yang paling aku harapkan kematiannya, sekarang aku malah menangis sejadi-jadinya untuknya dan merindukannya sedalam ini.

Tragis, karena kebencianku, aku dulu membutakan diriku terhadap jeritannya. Menulikan telinga terhadap jeritan depresinya meski aku sadar saat itu ia butuh dukungan.

Layaknya sebuah air jernih dalam sebuah gelas. Tak peduli sejernih apapun air tersebut, ketika air tersebut sudah ditetesi sedikit air keruh, air itu dianggap sebagai air keruh. Tidak peduli seberapa keras air tersebut mempertahankan dirinya agar tetap terlihat jernih, orang-orang tidak menganggap usahanya dan justru menganggapnya bagai sampah.

"Tenang Ayah. Anakmu ini anak yang sangat kuat. Malam ini ijinkan aku menangis untukmu, tapi besok, aku janji untuk lebih tegar menjalani hidup ini. Seperti bagaimana yang kau ajari padauk secara tidak langsung."

Mungkin kalau ada orang yang melihatnya, ia akan menganggapku gila. Tapi, aku berani bersumpah, kala itu aku merasa sangat dekat dengan ayahku, seolah ia berada di sebelahku, memelukku dan berbisik kata maaf kepadaku.

Hari rabu pukul 02.00.

Dan malam itu, benar-benar menjadi malam yang tak akan pernah kulupakan dalam hidupku.

.

Aku sadar tanpa ayahku, aku tidak mungkin bisa menjadi perempuan sekuat ini. Tanpa didikannya, aku tidak mungkin dipandang orang dengan hormat. Tanpa ajarannya, aku tidak mungkin bisa tersenyum di kala berat.

Kalau bukan karena keadaan ekonomi pada kala itu, aku tidak mungkin belajar dengan keras, tidak mungkin aku bekerja dan memiliki mental sekuat baja yang rasanya sulit dimiliki wanita seumuranku.

.

Ia adalah ayah terhebat. Dengan didikan yang berbeda dari kebanyakan orang.

Dan ia tetap hanyalah manusia biasa yang tidak luput dari khilaf.

Dan aku sangat sadar, seburuk-buruknya ia, ia tetap ayahku. Dan ia adalah orang baik yang terpaksa kalah dengan hati nuraninya kala itu, dan ia adalah orang yang paling kesepian dan terluka.

.

.

.

_**THE END**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Hope you can Rest In Peace, Dad.**

**Sincerely, your one and only strong daughter.**

**I will love you forever and remember the power you gave me.**

**I will still become a strong girl so you can have no worry in the peace.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Semoga para pembaca yang mengalami hal yang sama, mampu memaafkan orangtuanya.**

**Karena bagaimanapun, kebencian kalian terlalu besar hingga terkadang kalian lupa, orangtua tetaplah orangtua yang selalu mencintai anaknya dengan tulus dengan caranya yang terkadang tidak selalu benar.**


End file.
